


First: what's gonna be left of the world.

by astrophilian



Series: Sambucky week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also fluff, Cute, Domestic, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, first time asking each other out, first time going to a few places for the 2 of them, firsts!!, i am v happy with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophilian/pseuds/astrophilian
Summary: Bucky realises Sam drinks straight from the orange juice bottle, so he gets his own; and Sam realises Bucky leaves his shoes everywhere when he gets home from work. Sam doesn’t know how to clean the bathroom mirror; Bucky polishes his arm way too often. It takes them a while to learn how to live with each other.





	First: what's gonna be left of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - First  
Part of the sambucky week of 2019. It's not beta'd so excuse any mistakes.  
Leave kudos and comments if you enjoy it!

Bucky moves to Sam’s apartment when Steve leaves and comes back and passes on the shield to Sam. He doesn’t know what else to do, and Sam lets him stay there until they figure it out. They don’t really _ know _ each other, they just know they _ need _ each other. It’s awkward at first. Bucky hasn’t lived with anyone for the best part of a century, and Sam hadn’t lived with anyone for a while too. They have to get used to each other, and their quirks and habits. 

Bucky realises Sam drinks straight from the orange juice bottle, so he gets his own; and Sam realises Bucky leaves his shoes everywhere when he gets home from work. Sam doesn’t know how to clean the bathroom mirror; Bucky polishes his arm _ way _ too often. It takes them a while to learn how to live with each other.

Until one day they’ve already adapted to each other’s routines so well that Sam gets home from his morning run and there’s an orange juice glass on the table, and when Bucky gets home at night, he leaves his shoes by the door. 

Bucky hates mornings, so Sam cooks breakfast; and Sam gets home exhausted, so Bucky cooks dinner. Bucky cleans the bathroom, and Sam cleans the kitchen. Bucky gets groceries because he knows how and where to save money, and Sam buys them clothes after missions because his fashion sense is way better than Bucky’s. Bucky takes a long time in the shower because of his long hair, but Sam showers first because he takes longer getting dressed. Somehow, they balance each other perfectly.

One night after dinner, Sam comes to the couch and gets comfortable against Bucky’s side. Bucky’s used to this, by now. He wasn’t really into physical contact until Sam did it one time, and now it’s weird the night that Sam goes to bed early. He shuffles through the channels and Sam looks up at him from his shoulder. Bucky looks down. “Everything alright?”

Sam nods. “I was just wondering something.”

“Well, ask me then.” Bucky frowns slightly before turning to watch TV again.

“Would you go out on a date with me?”

Bucky freezes, eyes looking at a single point on the screen. He feels Sam’s warm gaze on his side, and he doesn’t quite know what to say. He hasn’t been in a relationship for such a long time, he’d thought that would be how his life would be from then on… and now, Sam was asking him out on a date.

“What the fuck…?” He whispers, and Sam moves away from him.

“You could’ve just said no, Barnes.” 

“What?” Bucky asks and then he fully turns to look at the other. “Why would I say no?”

“Why would you say ‘_ what the fuck _’?” 

“I ⎯ I didn’t mean to say it out loud!”

“How is that better?!” 

“No! _ Shit… _Sam, I’m a mess but ⎯” He sighs and studies Sam’s body language for a second. He was hurt, and defensive, and his arms were crossed over his chest and he was closing himself off to him. “Sammy, I want to. I really want to go on a date with you.” 

“But…?”

“No buts, I just couldn’t believe you actually wanted to date me, I didn’t know I said that out loud, but that wasn’t meant to be a reaction for you.”

“So, you do wanna go on a date with me?”

“Fuck yes, I wanna go on a date with you.”

Sam plans it all to the last second. He wants to discover something for the first time with him, somewhere he’s never been to, and that Bucky could enjoy as well. The few things Steve ever told him about Bucky before the war were distant in memory, but he knows from Steve and from living with Bucky for a few months now, that he loves space and science. So, obviously, they go to the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum.

Sam keeps it a secret, though, and it’s not until they’re outside the big building that Bucky starts freaking out. “Sam Wilson I swear to god if this is what I think it is ⎯”

“What?” He asks, defiantly, but with a warm smile on his lips.

“⎯ I might throw up.” He says back, a little less confident.

“I’ll get you a bucket.” Sam leans in to kiss his cheek and then tugs him along to get inside. “Let’s go, we have shit to see.”

It’s obvious almost from the get go that Bucky’s in awe. He keeps looking everywhere, stopping every few steps. He looks at the planes hanging from the ceiling and Sam tells him about them, about the ones he learnt about while in the military, and they both stop to read more about those used in WWII. Bucky comments how he’s so sad to have missed the Moon landing, and stays to see the projection they have set up of it twice. It takes them until it’s almost closing to see everything, and on their way out Sam gets them matching shirts of the moon landing, and a few magnets for their fridge. Bucky also gets himself an air force hat, so he can match Sam’s.

By the time they’re walking out of there it’s almost dinner time, so they head out downtown to look for a place to eat. They walk until they get hit by the smell of burgers and beer, and they get inside the brick building with the sign “City Tap House” on the side. It’s full, but they manage to get a table and order. It’s probably not the most romantic setting, and Sam casually mentions it, but Bucky’s looking at him like he’s the only person in the room and his concerns just go. They have the greasiest and best burgers they’ve ever had, they drink the best homemade beer they’ve ever had, and they go home a little tipsy and with full bellies. 

Bucky’s throwing his shoes to the side of the door when Sam turns around and their lips are pressed together in a sloppy, messy kiss. Bucky’s about to lose balance, so he rests his hand on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam grabs his waist and brings himself closer to him. They move apart, panting for air, and Bucky buries his face on Sam’s neck. “Uh…”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I don’t remember how to do this.”

“How to do what?” 

“Kissing.”

“It’s like riding a bike, you never forget it.”

“What if I’m terrible?”

“I’ll show you. Let me kiss you again?”

Bucky unburies his face and looks at him. They’re both shy for a moment, but then Sam leans in again and his hand moves up to the back of Bucky’s neck, and then Bucky leans in to press his lips against Sam’s. It’s weird for a moment, until the two of them get used to the other, and then they’re learning each other’s pace, and then suddenly Bucky’s not scared anymore. His hand moves down from Sam’s shoulder to his hip, and then makes his way to the small of his back.

Sam breaks the kiss to breathe, and opens his eyes to look at Bucky’s red lips. “Not bad for a 100 year old.”

“Go tease your mother, Wilson.” He replies, but there’s no malice in his voice. “Or this 100 year old will kick your ass.” 

“Like hell you will, old man.”

“I swear to god, the disrespect of this generation…” Bucky looks for the places on Sam’s sides where he could tickle him, and then they’re both a laughing and crying mess for a while, before Bucky spares him and makes his way to the kitchen. 

“That’s not fair game.”

“Boo hoo, life’s not fair.” Bucky sticks his tongue out at Sam, how’s taken his place on the couch. 

“That’s something my grandpa would say.”

“Doesn’t make it less true, though.”

“Shut up and come here, I wanna cuddle and watch some awful UFO documentary.”

“Best first date ever!”


End file.
